


chained to you (by choice)

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [7]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, s8e03 Bolt Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Eric steps towards Ryan, wrapping a hand around his wrist and tugging him towards the car. Moving around to the passenger side, Eric opens the door and shoves Ryan in. Striding around the car, he quickly slides into the driver seat and puts his seatbelt on. Turning to Ryan, who’s shocked, Eric laughs and explains. “She’s fine, we talked, but there’s only one person I wanted to celebrate with. Is that okay?”a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season eight, episode three, “bolt action”, because the scene between them was very nice but i need more.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 15





	chained to you (by choice)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> the locker scene where ryan greets eric and has a little conversation was nice cause i feel like the show has its favorites and ryan is the one they throw under the bus every time. by bus, i mean eric, who is constantly being thrown to fight ryan in everything they do. so we love no angst between the boys, they are in love, and the show has terrible writing for the two of them and their relationship. a psa brought to you by my feelings towards the show.

He’s looking for Calleigh when he pops into the locker room. Ryan knows that the interviews for the investigation are being conducted today and Eric’s been texting him all day, worried that he’ll mess up. 

Calleigh’s at her locker, lost in thought when he steps towards her. Even if she doesn’t look nervous, she’s been talking to him for days about this. 

Ryan’s not even part of the investigation nor was he involved in the shooting, but he’s just as nervous. 

He can feel Eric behind him, and his heart is filled with giddiness. Ryan didn’t expect to actually see him, even today. But just as quick as the joy appears, it disappears watching Eric and Calleigh, best friends who are tortured for not being able to talk to each other. 

Later on he’s distracted throughout the whole day. working with the new transfer from Los Angeles, Jesse Cardoza and the night shift lab tech who impressed, Walter Simmons. It allows him to concentrate on work and not the investigation or the interviews. 

When Tripp calls and tells Ryan he’s got something, Ryan’s glad because they’ve hit dead end and it’s not enough to distract him from thinking of worst possibilities. 

They solve the case, of course it was the father, jealous over his wife finding younger men to keep company with, and Ryan’s just glad the day’s over. 

Heading out of the lab, he spots Eric in the front, leaning up against his car. 

Jogging over to him, Ryan grins, Eric looks happy and his hopes over the investigation ending grows.

“Hey, whatcha doing here?” Ryan asks when he reaches Eric, beyond happy to see him here. 

Eric’s smile widens, as if he knows what Ryan’s thinking, “Investigation’s over, state attorney’s not gonna try the case. I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner, to celebrate?”

Ryan’s nodding before Eric even finishes his sentence, but he pauses. “Wait, don’t you wanna celebrate with Calleigh? You can talk to her now, can’t you?”

Eric steps towards Ryan, wrapping a hand around his wrist and tugging him towards the car. Moving around to the passenger side, Eric opens the door and shoves Ryan in. Striding around the car, he quickly slides into the driver seat and puts his seatbelt on. Turning to Ryan, who’s shocked, Eric laughs and explains. “She’s fine, we talked, but there’s only one person I wanted to celebrate with. Is that okay?”

Ryan’s smile is enough of an answer for Eric.


End file.
